The New Girl
by duchesslynn4
Summary: Mimi Luma, my OC becomes the new padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, she and Ahsoka become good friends, as she struggles to deal with the rule against attachment with Korkie ...Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

**My first ever fanfic, so don't be really hard on me! Constructive criticism is welcome though! Hope you like it **

Mimi had been at the Jedi counsel for over ten years now; she had studied hard and was hoping that this year would be the year she finally  
>graduated to padawan status. Mimi was 15, and she was really hoping her hard work for all these years would finally pay off.<br>Mimi Luma was a blue twi'lek with bright green tips on her head tails. She had come to the Jedi temple at the age of 4 when she was found.  
>"Mimi, MIMI!" yelled her fellow youngling learner Yumari Shinu. "Huh", Mimi awoke from her musings about becoming a padawan quite suddenly. "The council wants to see you about something; Master Yoda said it was very important". "Why do they want to see me Yumari?", "I don't know Mimi, but I think it's really important!"<p>

((((((((((((((((((((((((((£))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Mimi walked into the council chamber, she noticed two things out of the ordinary, one; Master Kenobi was standing in the center of the room instead of sitting in his usual council seat, and two; Master Skywalker and his padawan learner were standing next to him. Master Yoda spoke first, "Mimi Luma, Master Kenobi has requested you as his padawan learner he has, do you except, padawan Luma?" Mimi couldn't believe her ears, she was about to become the padawan of one of the most famous Jedi knights in existence, she could never have imagined THAT while she had been daydreaming about becoming a padawan this morning! "Of course I except Masters", Mimi exclaimed! "Thank you so much for choosing me as your padawan learner Master Kenobi!" "You are very welcome",  
>Obi-Wan said, "I have noticed great potential both in the force and light saber combat with you, I hope you will make a worthy student!". "Now I have to discuss an upcoming mission with Master Skywalker, would you please show Mimi her new padawan quarters in the temple please Ahsoka?" "Yes Master Kenobi". Mimi noticed that Ahsoka looked at her a bit strangely as they walked to her quarters, " get some rest Mimi, we're going to be leaving early tomorrow for the mission, hope you're ready, Ahsoka added with a grin. Mimi certainly hoped she could prove to her new master that she was worth it!<p>

**If I get some positive reviews, I will add more chapters, let me know if you thought it was good, and if you have an idea you want me to include I defiantly will! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to thank Thestoopeds182 for being my only rviewer… thanks for your positive words! Any more reviews are welcome! Well here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Star Wars, just Mimi Luma… :D**

Chapter 2- Mission to Ryloth

Mimi awoke very early the next morning, as she looked outside her window; she realized that the suns hadn't even begun to brighten the sky. Mimi sighed, this would be the first time she had been off-world since she had moved from her home world of Ryloth, strangely enough, Master Kenobi had informed her yesterday that their (well maybe for her) very first mission was to Ryloth... A world she had not seen in 11 years. Suddenly, Mimi heard a cheerful shout from outside her doorway, "Hey Mimi, are you almost ready to go? Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker aren't quite ready yet, but I really wanted to get to know you better," Ahsoka smiled as she said this making Mimi feel much less awkward. "Why don't we go down to the landing platform and wait for our masters, here, I'll help you take your luggage Mimi."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((£)))))))))))))))))))))))))

At the landing platform, Mimi and Ahsoka climbed aboard the transport that would take them up to the star ship the resistance which they would take to Ryloth. Ahsoka turned to Mimi, "it must be nice be going home to your home world after all the years you've spent at the temple, I would love to see my home village on Shilli again." "To tell you the truth," Mimi said in a dull voice, "I don't really remember my home that much; my parents abandoned me when I was very young because they never wanted a child." "That's terrible Mimi!" Ahsoka replied, "You must have been traumatized as a child!" "No, not really, but I was really excited when Master Secura told me that I had force abilities and would make a good Jedi." "I think we're going to become good friends Mimi", Ahsoka said with a wide smile. Just then, the two padawans were interrupted as Masters Kenobi and Skywalker entered the transport. "Are you ready to go, Mimi", Master Kenobi said, regarding Mimi with kind eyes. "Yes Master, of course."

((((((((((((((((((((((((£))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mimi was staring at the flickering blue holo-image of Kolack, a small city on the southern side of Ryloth. Master Kenobi was giving his troops the briefing for the mission..."the reason we have been sent to Ryloth is to help bring supplies to needy and starving citizens"... This sounds easy Mimi thought to herself, I wonder why my master wanted Master Skywalker along to, this mission doesn't sound very dangerous at all, Mimi suddenly snapped back to attention as she heard her master's voice raise an octave, perhaps to get her to pay attention. "Even though these people are in desperate need of supplies, there is a bigger threat", Obi-Wan continued..."several villages around Kolack have been burned to the ground and the people were either slaughtered or forced to run. Several twi'lek citizens reported the assailants to be separatist battle droids. The reason the separatists seem to want the area is it is extremely rich with ironite, a mineral the separatists use to make their droids programing systems. So we will need to force the Separatists out before they take the city of Kolack, is that understood men?" "Yes sir, hundreds of clones answered in response to their general", Mimi even heard one say, "guess we're off to save the tail- heads again, huh Lucky?", Mimi saw the clones glance at her and she felt herself blush, it wasn't her fault her people were in danger! "Mimi, why don't you go speak with Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka, they will help you prepare while I go Anikin and I devise a strategy." So this was it Mimi thought, her first mission, time to prove herself!

**I hope you found this chapter to be good, remember constructive criticism is always welcome, as are suggestions for the story! Don't forget to review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter…thanks to LuxsokaLove101 for reviewing and adding a suggestion! I know nobody really reads this story but you should read LuxsokaLove101's story, "We'll Meet Again", it's really good, and a lot better than mine :D! Well to any of you who happen to read my story, I hope you like it! **

**I don't own Star Wars, just Mimi Luma**

Chapter 3-Second battle of Ryloth

"Hey there, you must be General Kenobi's new youngling", Cody stated as he saw Mimi approaching. "She's actually a padawan Cody", Ahsoka informed him. "Mimi is going to be really great today when we take Kolack, I can just feel it!" "Thanks Ahsoka", Mimi said with a smile on her face. "Hey padawan Luma", Cody said,"you are going to be going to be sticking with me so you don't get too lost. First we're going to separate from Ahsoka and General Skywalker and lead two different platoons down there, do you follow me so far?" "I think so", Mimi said nervously, she certainly hoped she could preform this mission with accuracy. "Anyway, we're going to land in the city and push the droids out. I am sure your Master will fill you in on the rest later, but we will be heading down to the planet together in gunship 7 over there. You've got all that?" "Yes sir, I think so", Mimi responded. All of the sudden, Mimi's com. link. buzzed, it was her master; " Mimi, we are going to start our decent to the planets surface, wait for me by the gunship, I will be along in one moment." "Okay Master Kenobi, I will be waiting!" "Good luck Mimi", Ahsoka called as she headed for her gunship, "Good luck!" Mimi glanced at Ahsoka's retreating back before joining Obi-Wan at the gunship. "Stick close to me Mimi, and you'll be fine, I know it's only your dirt mission and everything is going very fast, but you'll will be just fine as you actually follow orders unlike Anikin did, so you will be just fine", Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan as he said this hoping the mission would not be to daunting for his young student.

The gunship managed to land safely, only because the battle droids had not yet reached the city center, but they were beginning to breach the cities outside walls. As Obi-Wan glanced at the holo-image they had set up at a temporary base in one of Ryloth's abandon homes, he hoped that this mission would go well, and they would be able to protect the twi'lek people and their resources would be saved. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was showing Mimi some "good" light saber moves that she had picked up from her master. "See Mimi, it's like this", she said moving Mimi's hand to show her the correct position. Mimi smiled as she mimicked Ahsoka, enjoying the fact that she had a new friend to help teach her and learn, as none of the other younglings in the Jedi temple with the exception of her one friend Yumari Shinu, as they all thought that she was a little strange because she was always in the archives reading up on history or sitting alone daydreaming. "I hate to interrupt, but I need to borrow Ahsoka to lead the first platoon to push the droids out of the South end of the city, and your master wants you to help him lead the second platoon to push the droids out of the North side of the city", Anikin Skywalker said as he watched Ahsoka and Mimi. "Bye Mimi and good luck"! Ahsoka said as she and her master left. 

Mimi gazed at the hundreds of battle droids in apprehension as they marched toward her. "Hold your fire men, until they are within 100 yards", Master Kenobi shouted. "Stick by me Mimi and you will be just fine", Obi-Wan said in a calming voice, "try to relax your mind and focus on the droids, it will help you concentrate on the battle", he said, trying to offer positive advice. Mimi took a quick moment to try and focus and calm her mind, it did certainly seem to help, well, she had suppressed her jangling nerves at least. As the droids advanced she expertly sliced, stabbed, and ripped through the droids using her emerald green light saber. The brave padawan fought right along side her master, trying to keep up with his quickening pace.

Suddenly, a tank began to come right at her separating her from her master. "MASTER, MASTER", Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs, but apparently Obi-Wan didn't hear her because neither he, nor a clone came running to her rescue. "Well, Mimi thought, I guess I will just have to help myself out of this situation." In a split second, Mimi had thought up a plan; if she moved fast enough to dodge oncoming shots, she could dive under the tank and slice its unprotected underside with her light saber, thus destroying it. Mimi waited until the tank was just about to fire on her, and then bolted out of the way just in time. She rolled under the tank, getting herself covered in the granular dirt that covered the surface of Ryloth. She then activated her blade and thrust it up through the metal of the tank and pulled herself out from under it, just in time to see it explode. Quickly, she lunged behind a tree to shield herself from the falling debris. "Oops, Mimi thought, apparently I hit the fuel tank, oh well one less tinny to fight", she said aloud using the new word Ahsoka had taught her to describe the droids. "Need a hand?" she heard someone say. Mimi looked up to find Ahsoka standing over her with her hand outstretched. "Thanks", Mimi said accepting Ahsoka's hand to pull herself up. "Nice job with the tank!" Ahsoka said smiling. "Thanks, would you happen to know where Master Kenobi is, I seem to have lost him?" "Of course, he's franticly looking for you, we even combined platoons to look for you, and he apologized for dragging you into such a dangerous battle even though it's only your first". "Oh", Mimi looked down at her feet in shame, she'd made her master mess up their plans, just because she had gotten separated, she couldn't believe it, her first mission and she'd ruined it!" She and Ahsoka battled their way back out into the deeper jungle, in search of their masters. Finally, through the gloomy haze of dust, they spotted two flashing blue blades. "Look Mimi, there they are!" Ahsoka pointed out excitedly. As the padawans approached their masters, they noticed that the droid force was dwindling in size. "Hey Snips", Ahsoka's master greeted her, "showed u for the party a little late, huh?" Ahsoka laughed before replying to Master Skywalker's witty greeting. "Don't worry master, we had plenty of fun on the way here, we cleaned up all the droids you missed", Ahsoka joked. Mimi turned to Master Kenobi as she watched him deflecting shots back toward the enemy and away from them. "I most deeply apologize Master Kenobi, for getting myself lost", Mimi murmured, to her surprise though, without turning away from the battle he stated in a very calm manner, "Not to worry young one, it was very easy considering the volume of droids, I don't blame you in the least." Mimi smiled to herself, and watched as the last battle droid collapsed onto the jungle floor. "Well, I think we have won for today", Obi-Wan said cheerfully, good job Mimi!

Later at the temporary base, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mimi were all gathered around the holo-transmitter speaking with the Jedi Council. "Masters, we have succeeded with our mission, the people of Kolack have their supplies, and the separatists never got the ironite to make their weapons", Obi-Wan informed the council. "Return to the temple you will", Master Yoda informed them. Everyone in the small group nodded and bowed as the transmittion ended. "Well that was fun master, but I'm going to get some sleep" Anakin stated, "I suggest you do the same master, Snips and I want to be well rested for our next adventure", he added with a smile.

"So that's that", Mimi thought, she was now officially padawan Luma instead of just Mimi, she could not wait for their next mission, whatever it may be, "And", she thought, "I will be much better prepared next time!"

**Hope I did the "battle" well, please read and review! Any ideas are welcome, as is constructive criticism! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! I will defiantly use them! Don't forget to check out LuxsokaLove101's stories! Also thanks to Jedi Kay-Kenobi and LuxsokaLove101 for helping me out!**

**I don't own star wars… just Mimi Luma :D**

**Chapter 4~ A visit to the archives, a discovery…. And a new friend**

After the mission to Ryloth, Mimi and her master had returned to the Jedi Temple, which explained why Mimi was sitting in her secluded "nook" in the archives. Mimi had come to the archives because her master had left to go and meet someone, although he wouldn't tell her who, and the fact that she had finally decided she wanted to find out about her parents.

Mimi sighed. When she had told Ahsoka that her parents had "abandoned her", well… she had been lying.

"Some sort of good friend I am" Mimi huffed. Mimi thought back to the day she had arrived at the temple…

"…It had been a cold day on Ryloth", Mimi remembered that clearly, "A dust storm had just finished blowing itself out, when all of the sudden everything had just gone blank", Mimi shivered remembering. The next part of her memories took her to the Jedi Temple where Mimi recalled being awoken by a medical droid with the Jedi Master Aayla Seccura standing over her... Mimi had been told that her parents had abandoned her, but she had begun to realize that something else more drastic had happened.

Mimi pulled herself out of her memories and realized a good part of the archives had gone dark, due to the few amount of Jedi visitors that day. Stealthily, she snuck over to the computer system and entered the system the Jedi used to keep files on all the younglings. The only thing was, Mimi knew she wasn't supposed to be using the database, only Jedi masters could when they were choosing a padawan, so she would have to keep her eyes peeled for Madame Jocosta. Mimi entered her name, waiting hungrily as the system loaded. ACCESS DENIED, PASSWORD REQUIRED, the screen blinked.

"URG!", Mimi growled, glaring at the blinking screen. Unfortunately, Mimi knew she couldn't hack the systems or she'd probably set off alarms, so out of frustration, she turned off the computer and left the temple secretly to get some air…

Mimi had been walking for almost one standard hour, when she decided she might want to return to the Jedi Temple as she and her master shared quarters, and he would be wondering where she was if she wasn't back soon. Mimi stopped for a minute to decipher the best and quickest way back to the temple.

"Hmmm, I guess if I walked through the park by the Senate Building I would get back quickly", she decided, and proceeded on.

She had been walking for a while in silence through the park when she saw a young human boy being confronted by two grown rodian men. Mimi snuck up behind a small tree to watch and listen to them.

"So kid, you think we're just gonna give you your little trinket back?", One man snarled.

"You stole it from me and I want it back, or I'll fight you for it", he said defiantly!

Mimi glanced closer and saw that the rodians had stolen what looked like a pocket watch from the boy. In her moment of distraction, Mimi had not noticed the second rodian point a blaster at the back of the boys head, now as she re-focused on the scene, she saw this.

"You!", She shouted, hoping to draw their attention away from the boy, "Drop the weapon NOW or you and your buddy are going to loose important parts of you body!", She yelled, drawing her glowing emerald light saber and slicing the blaster in half.

Mimi yelled to the nearby police droids, "Arrest these men, they are guilty of theft and attempted man slaughter!"

The police droids quickly rushed over and handcuffed the men, thanking Mimi, and loading the criminals onto a speeder.

The boy had come over to Mimi now, gave a slight bow, and introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Korkie Kryze, thank you for helping me out back there", he said smiling.

"No problem, my name's Mimi Luma, by the way", Mimi said politely, "Hey wait a second" Mimi said, suddenly realizing something, "Are you Duchess Satine's nephew, is she in town?"

"Yes she is Korkie answered, she wants to speak with the Senate for some reason, and since she is my guardian, she brought me with her." "I am actually supposed to be home by now; she is probably worried sick, so… I better get home soon", Korkie said.

"Where are you staying", Mimi asked, "because if you want I could bring you home, as no offense, you look really out of place around here."

"I am staying in an apartment near the Senate building, but you're right, I went out for a walk and lost my bearings in the park, and since you're a Jedi I doubt my aunt would mind', Korkie confessed.

"Well it's settled then I'll take you home", Mimi said, "wouldn't want you to almost get killed again", she said smiling.

Mimi hoped that her master wouldn't be to mad that she had been gone so long, but this boy needed help…"and he isn't that bad looking at all", Mimi thought and then felt herself blush, Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments, "what a stupid rule", Mimi found herself thinking for the first time in her life.

**Hope it was good… LuxsokaLove101, I thought I'd pair Mimi with Korkie, Satine's nephew, do you think that's good? Any other pairing ideas are welcome! Please Review and I hoped you enjoyed it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5, I am going to update the summary, because it is really lame, thanks to LuxsokaLove101 for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**I don't own Star Wars, just Mimi Luma**

**Chapter 5- The rules of attachment  
><strong>

Mimi and Korkie had walked for the most part of the way home in scilene.

"Hey Mimi", Korkie spoke up suddenly,"I don't know if you can do this as a Jedi, but your welcome to stay for dinner if you want."

"Actually, I really don't think there is a law that I can't have dinner with someone", Mimi said, "as long as it's not for romantic purposes if you know what I mean"

"Alright then Mimi, I will have to keep from brining you roses then", he joked. Mimi felt herself blush a dark shade of blue. She kind of liked the thought of being brought roses though, since she had never received flowers or much of anything else because Jedi were told not to have many possessions.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Mimi was greeted by a familiar sound... her masters' voice.

"Korkie...what is my master doing here?"

He shook his head, "I don't know Mimi, the only reasons I can think of is because he is either protecting her or just visiting because he and my aunt are good friends."

"Korkie, is that you?", Mimi heard Satine say. "You remember Master Kenobi; he is going to be staying for diner."

"Of course Aunt Satine", Korkie answered. "I am sorry I was late, I ran into some trouble at the park, luckily, Mimi here was able to help me out."

Satine glanced around Korkie, and for the first time, she noticed a twi'lek girl around Korkie's age, standing behind him.

"You must be Mimi", she said, "your master has told me lots of great things about you, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." I am sure Master Kenobi will let you stay for dinner, it will be nice for us all to get to know one another." I also want to thank you so much for saving Korkie, he isn't very good at defending himself", Satine smiled.

"It was my pleasure", Mimi said with a small smile.

"Mimi! What on in the world are you doing here?", Obi-Wan asked, he had been sure that his padawan had been in the Jedi Temple when he left.

"I was out for a walk Master, and I ran into Korkie, what are you doing here?", She said raising an eyebrow.

"I was simply visiting The Duchess Satine, we are quite good old friends you know", he stated.

"Why don't we all go and get something to eat before the meal gets cold", Satine said, trying to break Mimi and Obi-Wan up before it got any worse.

Dinner went well; Mimi and Korkie were sitting on one side of Duchess Satine's enormous dinner table and Obi-Wan and Satine were on the other. Mimi picked through her meal slowly, she hadn't had a fancy meal like this ever, to her recollection, as the food at the Jedi Temple was pretty standard stuff. She and Korkie mad small talk during dinner, talking about everything from views on the war to their favorite colors.

Finally, after nearly two hours, Obi-Wan suggested that they return to the temple as it was now very late at night.

"Will you and Korkie be staying on Corusant for a while, Satine", Obi-Wan questioned.

"Oh… I don't know, the Senate is interested in some trading treaty with Mandalore and I am holding a peace conference here, so I think I might just request you and Mimi to be our…guards", Satine said with a smile.

They said their goodbyes, and turned to Obi-Wan's speeder, which he had driven over in.

"Master", Mimi said quite suddenly, causing Obi-Wan to jump, 'why is attachment not allowed? It's not fair at all Master", Mimi expected Obi-Wan to tell her to stop winning like a youngling or give her some wisdom enriched explanation as to why the Jedi were not aloud to have attachments, But he just said,

"I know why it exists, but I most certainly don't agree with it."

As they headed home through the throngs of air traffic on Corusant, Mimi stared out into it, hoping that the rules would one day change, that, or she would eventually give into her desires…

**I don't know how that chapter turned out… It defiantly wasn't my favorite. I am thinking of turning it into more of a romance for Mimi, and I think I might ad some Luxsoka too… tell me what you think! Hope you like it so far, suggestions are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Sorry I took so long to upload my chapter! As always any constructive criticism or ideas are welcome! Thanks again!**

**•Also, I don't own Star Wars, just Mimi Luma  
><strong>  
>Chapter 6- Ahsoka's opinion<p>

Mimi was still replaying the events of last nights' dinner over in her head. She still couldn't believe how close she had come to feeling "attachment" to someone. She just had felt different around Korkie, he had made her feel comfortable and warm, something she had not felt in a long while as the Jedi masters and other younglings she knew weren't very comforting or extremely fun to be around.  
>She returned to her quarters to use the refresher and to change. A surprise awaited her in her room, beautiful silvery-blue, star shaped flowers were sitting on the one small table in the corner of her room. Mimi spotted a little card attached to the vase, she ripped it off and read;<p>

Dear Mimi,  
>I very much enjoyed your company the other day, and I was wondering if you would like to meet me in the park downtown later this evening. I know attachment is against the Jedi code, but perhaps we could meet as just friends, and you of course, don't have to tell anyone. By the way, if you were wondering how I got the flowers in, I got some help from Ahsoka, whom I have met previously on Mandelore, and I knew she was your friend. I hope to see you tonight!<br>-Korkie K.

Mimi was suddenly aware that she did have someone other than herself to confide in about her attachment, Ahsoka. She decided then and there that she was going to see her now.

Mimi found Ahsoka in one of the training rooms, hacking away at a training dummy. She turned when she heard door open.  
>"Hey Mimi, what's going on, do you need something, or do you just want to hang out?"<br>"If you don't mind Ahsoka, I actually need your advice."  
>"Of course Mimi, why don't we go to my quarters, my master is over at the Senate Building."<br>So Mimi and Ahsoka made their way to Ahsoka and Anakin's quarters where Mimi proceeded to tell Ahsoka all about her interactions if the past day with Korkie.  
>After Mimi had finished her story, Ahsoka admitted to helping Korkie sneak the flowers into the temple.<br>"Mimi, I just wanted to help you find someone you love and show affection and attachment for just like me", Ahsoka said quietly.  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AHSOKA", Mimi practically screamed!<br>"Well, the truth is, Mimi, I have had what you call Alan attachment for some time now. Ever since I went to Raxus with Senator Amidala actually. I met this Seperatist boy named Lux Bonteri, and we got to hang out and talk and we even went on a date out to dinner. Then, we kind of accidentally went on this visit to the Death Watch, now he lives here on Courasant, in this high class apartment Senator Amidala brought him. Every week we still meet up, we go out to dinner, go to night clubs, and a few times I've even stayed over at Lux's place. Oh, and Master Skywalker never notices because he always spends the night with Padme." Ahsoka sighed and added, "So I really think you and Korkie should get together, we could even do a double date at Lux's place, you've just got to think of an excuse to get rid of your master. The "attachment" is ridiculous; pretty much every Jedi has probably loved someone or something in the past or now." Ahsoka nodded her head and smiled at Mimi.  
>Mimi gasped as she took it all in. "I can't believe that you and so many other Jedi have attachments! So you think I should go meet Korkie tonight?." Mimi asked.p<br>"Defiantly yes, no contest! Maybe if you and Korkie end up as more than friends, next time we could all meet at Lux's place! Oh, Mimi, I am so excited for you, it reminds me of when I first met Lux!" Ahsoka's smile widened as she fondly remembered the first time she had met Lux on Raxus.  
>"Well, I best be off, if I want to meet Korkie in time!" Mimi waved goodbye to Ahsoka, and promised to tell her every detail later that night.<p>

At exactly sunset, Mimi arrived in the park. She walked quietly among the various exotic gardens, hoping to see Korkie before he saw her. Her wish was granted when she spotted him sitting on a bench near a glowing fountain glancing at the very same pocket watch she had helped him retrieve from the criminal when she had first met him in the very same park. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached him...

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally decided to write again! This chapter is pretty bad!  
>Chapter 7~ A date<br>Mimi slowly walked towards Korkie, she had stopped by a garment store on her way to the park, as she didn't feel that her Jedi robes were date worthy. Instead, she had brought herself a plum colored knee length dress.  
>Korkie noticed her new outfit right away, "Wow! You really outdid yourself Mimi! You look beautiful!" Mimi blushed, she was neither used to compliments nor the dress.<br>"Since you look so wonderful, perhaps we could change our plans a bit", Korkie offered. As soon as he'd seen Mimi, he decided that she wanted more than just a walk around the park with him. And as far as he was concerned, girls didn't dress that way for a walk in a park with their friend. He was starting to wonder if she was more interested in him than she let on! "Let's go out to dinner at a restaurant Mimi! I'd hate to see that dress of yours wasted on a walk through the park!" Korkie teased.  
>"That would be great!" Mimi said smiling, "Only, I don't have any credits with me! And I don't think I should go back to the temple dressed like this!" "Don't worry Mimi! I've got you covered", Korkie<p>

The restaurant Korkie had picked was wonderful, some high class place senators would go to Mimi thought. They were having small talk between bites as they had the other night. However, as Korkie excused himself for a moment, saying he needed to speak with the owner, Mimi found herself replaying the nights events so far. She couldn't wait to tell Ahsoka everything tonight! Korkie was such a gentleman; he'd held the door for her and pulled out her chair! She loved the special treatment!  
>Korkie came back smiling, "I've got a surprise for you Mimi!"<br>One of the waiter droids approached their table with a small pink cake.  
>"I know you're not allowed to have treats like this at the temple, so I figured I'd treat you!" Korkie said with a smile. "We can share it!" He winked.<br>"Aww! That was so sweet of you Korkie!" Mimi said.  
>After they finished the cake, Korkie paid and helped Mimi out the door. As the couple walked home, Mimi noticed that Korkie seemed deep in thought.<br>"Something wrong Korkie?" Mimi asked. "Well..." He replied, "Umm... Since this was more of a date than a friendly get together, does that mean you're my girlfriend?" Korkie mumbled.  
>For a moment Mimi was shocked, she didn't even know how to reply! But then she thought back to what Ahsoka had told her the other night. "As long as we don't tell the council, I am!" Mimi smiled.<br>She locked hands with Korkie as he walked her back to the park. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the lights of the city looked at night especially with Korkie next to her. She couldn't believe she was really so content to break the Jedi rule of attachment! She couldn't wait to tell Ahsoka the night's events!  
>Meanwhile... Korkie was having similar thoughts as he hugged Mimi goodnight. He couldn't wait to get back to the apartment to tell Lux how well the plan had gone! And of course, he'd have to tell his Aunt Satine too!<br>Not a great chapter but at least I decided to pick it up again! Please read and review! I appreciate suggestions! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in a day! :)**  
><strong>•Previous disclaimer applies<strong>

**Chapter 8- Ahsoka and Lux's Advice **

**Mimi and Ahsoka**  
>Mimi hurried through the Jedi temple as quickly as she could without being seen out of her Jedi robes. She stepped into her quarters, almost crashing into Ahsoka. The two girls looked at each other for a second, Ahsoka taking in Mimi's huge smile, then they exploded with excitement, laughing and hugging each other. The two of them sat on Mimi's bed to discuss her date.<br>"Okay, obviously it went well, but I can't take it anymore! Tell me everything and don't leave out a detail!" Ahsoka begged. Mimi and Korkie reminded her so much of herself and Lux, she was so happy for her new friend.  
>"Well", Mimi began, "It was really sweet! He complimented me as soon as he saw me! Then, he asked me to dinner!" Mimi gushed. "He also brought this little cake for us to share, covered our hdinner charges, held my hand, and hugged me as we left tonight!" She continued happily. "It was kind of silly I guess, but I felt really amazing Ahsoka! It's not fair that the Jedi have banned attachement!" Mimi muttered sadly.<br>"I know, I know," Ahsoka replied. "On the bright side, you got to have a wonderful evening, and you'll for sure have many more! Perhaps you two could come to Lux's place this weekend with me, the four of us can have a double date!" She said with a smile.  
>"Sounds great!" Mimi said. "I really hope I get to spend time with him between our Jedi duties though"<br>"I always find time to go see Lux, but my master has an attachment issue of his own, so he helps too." Ahsoka said deviously.  
>The two girls stayed up late into the night chatting about Mimi's date and their plans for the weekend. They finally fell asleep only an hour from dawn.<p>

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((£)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Korkie and Lux**  
>After dropping Mimi off at the park, Korkie had hurried to his speeder and taken off for Lux's apartment. He and Lux had talked before the evening, and Lux and his girlfriend Ahsoka had helped him get together with Mimi in the first place.<br>Lux opened the door as soon as he heard the knock. "Hey Korkie! How did it go? You didn't kiss her on the first date? Right?" He teased.  
>"It went great Lux! Mimi is a really great girl! She's really beautiful and adorable, you should've seen the look in her eyes when I came back with the cake for her!" Great figure too." He said smirking.<br>"Guess we both have a thing for tail heads!" Lux said and they both cracked up laughing.  
>"Even better," Korkie started, "My Aunt Satine likes her! She already came to our apartment for dinner with Master Kenobi. And she rescued me from these theives in the park!"<br>Lux laughed, "I always thought it was supposed to be the other way around- the guy rescues the girl."  
>Korkie laughed with him again. "Off the topic of our ladies, will you and Senator Amidalia be attending the senate meeting on trade regulations tomorrow?" "My Aunt and I are going to be the orchestrators of the treaty, and Mimi and Master Kenobi are acting as guard."<br>"We're definitely going, mostly because Padmé is friends with your Aunt Satine, and better yet Ahsoka is coming along with Master Skywalker." Lux said grinning.  
>Lux and Korkie agreed to meet outside the senate building the following morning before the meeting started, and after one more congratulations, Korkie left for home.<p>

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((£)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Korkie and Aunt Satine**  
>"Korkie! I was getting so worried! It's late for you to be out alone!" Satine said as she hugged her nephew.<br>Korkie blushed, feeling a little embarrassed that his Aunt thought he couldn't handle himself. "I went on a date with a girl Aunt Satine, then I went to Lux's place. I was in no danger." He stammered.  
>"A date?" Satine said, her interest suddenly peaked. Korkie had never interacted with girls other than as friends. "With who?" She inquired.<br>"Remember Mimi? Master Kenobi's new padawan Auntie? I took her to dinner. We had a great time and I really like her a lot!" Korkie admitted.  
>Instead of getting mad like he expected, Satine just smiled. "That's very nice Korkie. Make sure you treat her very well and remember your manners!" She teased gently. "I thought she was a very nice girl when she came over for dinner with Obi the other night, I'm pleased for you!" Satine said, hugging Korkie agian.<br>"Thanks Auntie", Korkie answered smiling.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((£)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Early the next morning in the Jedi Temple...  
>Mimi was meditationing in her room when she heard the door open.<br>"Mimi", her Master called sternly. "I'd like you to please explain why Satine called me on my comlink last night to tell me that you and her nephew were on a date...when you know very well that it's against the Jedi code?"

**Review please! :)**


End file.
